Das Grab der Seele
by nebelhorn
Summary: Das hier, das war die Wirklichkeit- nicht irgendein Jenseits der Ideen. Und hier war sie gerade alleine. Hier war es dunkel, hier machte sie das weiche, orange Licht der Laternen noch ernsthafter, als sie sonst sowieso schon war.


-------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

**Das Grab der Seele**

-------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

Das fahle Licht der Laterne lies die junge Frau viel älter erscheinen. Ihr krauses Haar warf zerstreute Schatten auf ihr Gesicht, machte ihre dunkelbraunen Augen schwarz und ihre blassen Wangen grau.

Sie sah ausdruckslos und leer aus.

Ron hatte sie versetzt. Wieder einmal. _Hey Hermine, sorry, ich werde doch nicht kommen können- ich erzähl später warum. Sei mir bitte nicht böse. Hdl, Ron._ Die Sms hatte sie vor zehn Minuten bekommen.

Sie lief die bepflasterte Straße entlang und fühlte nichts. Sie war weder wütend noch traurig. Sie hatte damit gerechnet.

Es war Ron. Ja, typisch Ron. Er war bestimmt mal wieder kurzfristig zu irgendeiner Party eingeladen worden und hatte jetzt keine Zeit, mit ihr Abend zu essen. Schade.

Er war eben Ron- immer noch ihr Freund. Nur, seit sie Schluss gemacht hatten, war er noch unzuverlässiger geworden. Er versetzte sie regelmäßig und wenn er doch kam, kam er zu spät und blieb kürzer, als er versprochen hatte. Na ja, er hatte Gründe dafür, immerzu gute Gründe: eine andere Verabredung, eine Feier, ein Treffen mit den Kollegen. Aber manchmal, nur manchmal, hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl, er wolle seit Harrys Tod einfach keine Zeit mehr mit ihr verbringen.

Die Straße war voller Menschen. Heute, am Samstag, am ersten warmen Samstag in diesem Jahr, war die Innenstadt voller Einkaufswütiger. Doch die Geschäfte würden in einer halben Stunde schließen, dann würde es wieder leer werden. Alles.

Die junge Frau wusste nicht genau, wohin sie eigentlich lief. Sie wollte nur nicht heim. Nicht, wenn das Wetter wirklich so schön war. Nicht, wenn Ron gerade feiern war. Nicht, wenn sie keinen Sinn im Leben sah.

_Der Körper ist das Grab der Seele._Der Satz hatte sich in ihr Hirn gefressen. Tja, Platon war schon eine einprägsame Person gewesen.

Schade, dass er keine Ahnung hatte.

Körper und Seele, getrennt, unzusammenhängend, grundverschieden. Alles falsch.

Es gab keine Welt der Idee, keine gute Welt, keine Vollkommenheit und sicherlich auch keine absolute Erkenntnis. Und der Körper?! Er war auch nicht schlecht und unrein, weder hinderlich, noch sündig.

Nein.

Das hier, das war die Wirklichkeit- nicht irgendein Jenseits der Ideen. Und hier war sie gerade alleine. Hier war es dunkel, hier machte sie das weiche, orange Licht der Laternen noch ernsthafter, als sie sonst sowieso schon war.

Platon war ein genialer Mann gewesen. Genial, aber zur falschen Zeit geboren. Keine vertieften biologischen oder chemischen Kenntnisse, keine Ahnung von Psychologie und noch weniger von dem Universum.

Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine Mutter ihr quengelndes Kind auf den Arm nahm.

Sie wusste es. Wusste, dass es eine Seele nicht gab, weil es keine geben konnte. Wie denn auch?! Was sollte eine Seele schon sein?! Eine Wolke aus Persönlichkeit?!

Nein.

Alles was es gab, waren chemisch-physische Reaktionen, elektrische Impulse in ihrem Körper. Das Leben war durch Gene und die Außenwelt bestimmt, vom blinden Zufall geleitet, der doch kein Zufall war.

Keine Wirkung ohne Ursache. Kein Zufall, nur eine sehr, sehr große Anzahl von Faktoren, die es den Menschen unmöglich machten, irgendwas vorherzusagen.

Eingesperrt in der eigenen Denkweiße. Nicht in der Lage, zu verstehen, weil man Mensch war.

Platon ging von drei Tugenden aus: Weisheit, Tapferkeit und Mäßigung.

Alles Lügen.

Weißheit konnte es nicht geben, alles Wissen war Scheinwissen. Vorbestimmt durch unsere Denkstruktur. Verzerrt durch die Evolution unseres Gehirns.

Tapferkeit war keine Tugend. Tapferkeit war in 99 Prozent der Fälle entweder Dummheit oder Ausweglosigkeit, in dem einen übrigen Prozent war es Selbstaufgabe um den Fortbestand der Spezies zu sichern. Alles bestimmt durch die egoistischen Gene, die sich weder um das einzelne Menschenleben, noch um das Leben von irgendjemanden Anderen kümmerten.

Mäßigung war nicht steuerbar. Entweder man war programmiert, abhängig zu werden oder man gehörte zu den Glücklichen, denen es leicht viel, von Dingen los zu kommen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wieso sie gerade so unglaublich einsam war. Als ob das irgendeine Rolle spielen würde, dass ihr bester Freund nicht gekommen war. Das Universum würde deswegen schon nicht zusammenbrechen. Sie würde es auch nicht.

Sie würde, auch wenn Platon es nicht geglaubt hatte, schon bald einfach weg sein. Für immer und ewig. Im Tode vereint mit der dunklen Leere des Weltalls und es war egal was sie jetzt dachte und fühlte, die Erinnerungen würden nicht weiter bestehen. Nicht über den Tod hinaus.

_Der Körper ist das Grab der Seele._

Nun, vielleicht hatte Platon insofern Recht, dass der Körper ein Grab war. Kein Grab der Seele, die eine Illusion war. Kein Gefängnis des ewigen-göttlichen.

Ein Grab der Existenz. Mit dem erkalten, würde auch die Existenz dahinschwinden.

_Niemand weiß, was der Tod ist, ob er nicht für den Menschen das größte ist unter allen Gütern._

_Sie fürchten ihn aber, als wüßten sie gewiß, daß er das größte Übel ist._

Und wieder falsch, Platon. Der Tod war zwar genauso ein Übel, wie Schlaf ein Übel war, aber der Tod war auch nicht das größte aller Güter. Wieso sollte er das denn sein?!

Irgendwie waren diese Überlegungen sinnlos. Ja, Tod war Tod, Gott war tot, Platon war tot und die Menschheit war keinen Schritt weiter.

Tja, wie hatte es Nietzsche doch so eloquent erklärt: _Philosophie ist eine Art Rache an der Wirklichkeit._

Wie wahr, wie wahr.

Nur war er auch tot. Und ganz nebenbei einen beträchtlichen Teil seines Lebens verrückt.

Hermine kaufte einen Eistee und suchte sich einen Tisch in der allerhintersten Ecke im Starbucks aus. Ihr Gehirn blendete automatisch das Geschnatter der anderen Menschen aus, sie lehnte sich zurück und trank.

„Hallo Granger.", hört sie auf einmal eine Stimme knapp über ihrem rechten Ohr und zuckt zusammen.

„Malfoy?!", sie ist einwenig irritiert und sehr überrascht, dass er gerade hier ist und sie anspricht.

Er setzt sich ihr gegenüber und rührt seinen Kaffee, oder was auch immer in dem Becher ist, mit einem Plastikstab um.

„Wer ist der beste Philosoph aller Zeiten?", fragt die junge Frau, weil er nicht so wirkt, als würde er irgendwas sagen wollen. Sie will nicht schweigen.

„Descartes'.", erwidert er und probiert sein Getränk.

Sie sieht ihn lange an. Es passt nicht in ihr Weltbild, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy jetzt und hier sitzt und auf ihre Frage nach dem besten Philosophen tatsächlich antwortet.

„Wieso?", fragt sie schließlich.

„Ich denke also bin ich.", sagt er.

„Sein einziger wahrer Satz.", murmelt sie.

„Der einzige wahre Satz überhaupt. Die Geburtsstunde und der Todestag der Philosophie.", erklärt er.

„Kann sein.", gibt sie zu. Sie mag Rene Descartes' aber dennoch nicht, sie hält ihn für langweilig.

Sie trinken schweigend.

„Schopenhauer oder Nietzsche?", fragt sie erneut.

„Hm.", er denkt lange nach. „Was nun andererseits die Menschen gesellig macht ist ihre Unfähigkeit, die Einsamkeit, und in dieser sich selbst, zu ertragen.", zitiert er schließlich.

„Schopenhauer. Nur, wieso?", sie will es wirklich wissen.

„Er ist frischer. Er ist unbekannter. Sein Name ist nicht so schwer zu schreiben.", er zählt die Gründe an den Fingern ab.

Sie lacht. „Frischer, unbekannter und leichter zu schreiben?!"

Er nickt nur ernsthaft.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und muss doch irgendwie darüber lächeln.

„Ich wette, du stehst auf Sokrates.", sagt er.

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wartet auf eine Begründung.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts weiß.", zitiert er wieder. Sie nickt. Sokrates war ihr schon immer sympathisch, was aber nicht heißt, dass sie mit ihm in vielen Punkten übereinstimmt.

„Ja. Er war wenigstens mutig.", meint sie und kaut an ihrem Strohhalm.

Und sein Blick ist irgendwie merkwürdig. So als würde er die Worte als einen Angriff auf sich auffassen. Er macht den Mund auf und will etwas erwidern, hält aber inne.

Er trinkt sein Getränk aus und sieht sie an.

Zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kennen, schaut er sie weder herablassend, noch beiläufig an. Er schaut ihr in die Augen, sie schaut ruhig zurück.

Er steht auf und geht.

Hermine sitzt da und weiß nicht was los ist. Von der Einsamkeit und Wehmut ist jetzt nichts mehr übrig, stattdessen ist sie nur sehr, sehr verwirrt.

Sie denkt nicht an Ron und ja, auch nicht an Harry, sie denkt an Malfoy.

_Nun aber ist es Zeit fortzugehen, für mich um zu sterben, für euch um zu leben: Wer aber von uns dem besseren Los entgegengeht, das ist allen verborgen, außer Gott._ Fällt ihr ein Satz von Sokrates ein und sie weiß nicht recht wieso.

Und was sie auch noch nicht weiß, ist, dass Malfoys in drei Minuten mit zwei Getränken zurück sein wird. Sie kann noch nicht ahnen, dass er ihr einen viel zu süßen Karamellkaffee und sich selber einen bitteren Espresso gekauft haben wird und dass sie nach einer halben Stunde philosophieren ihre Getränke tauschen werden.

Malfoy wird ab und an grinsen, sie wird daraufhin lächeln.

Und dann, wie aus dem nichts, werden sie das Thema wechseln. Sie werden über die Vergangenheit reden und sie wird über Harrys Tod weinen. Er wird wider aufstehen und ihr ein Muffin kaufen.

Und irgendwie, irgendwie wird sie endlich loslassen. Harry und all die anderen Toten.

Dann wird sie Malfoys küssen.

-------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

Disclaimer: Idee- meins. Der Rest- geliehen.

Abgesehen von dem Zitat „Gott ist tot.(Gott bleibt tot! Und wir haben ihn getötet! Wie trösten wir uns, die Mörder aller Mörder?)" von Nietzsche wird hoffentlich bei den Zitaten klar, von wem sie stammen. Sollte das irgendwo nicht so sein, schreib es in dein Review und ich gebe den Autor an.

Die Zeitwechsel im Text sind übrigens geplant, ich kann schon zwischen Präsens, Imperfekt und Futur unterscheiden, glaub mir;)


End file.
